warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Viperblaze (Aquamarine1212)
Viperblaze '''is a short-haired, brown tabby with thin stripes, a small, lean build that packs muscle, and green-yellow eyes. Personality Short-tempered. Tends to get a big head. Bad at accepting advice from others. Very loyal and honest. Hates liars with a passion. A good leader – would sacrifice anything to protect the ones he cares about. Viperblaze can be a bit self-righteous at times, believing that he knows what is best for others without asking their opinion. The loss of his mate has left Viperblaze with a bit of emptiness in his heart, which has led him to cultivating many friendships as an attempt to fill it in. He comes off as friendly and social, but those who know him well understand that oftentimes it is just him trying to fight off a feeling of sadness and loneliness. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Despite his smaller build, Viperblaze is a fairly strong cat and his best skill is in fighting. Viperflame is quick with his claws and he can quickly dispatch a cat twice his size. Weaknesses: Viperblaze's weakness is his temper. It causes him to charge into fights blindly and without thinking, where negotiating may have solved the problem with no bloodshed. History Viper was born in a barn with a group of half-tames in a barn. At six moons he was driven out by the alpha and went to start his own colony. He met a she-cat named Puzzles, who was also trying to start her own colony. The two butted heads for a while, but eventually Viper agreed to join forces with her. The two of them set up their own group of cats, with Puzzles as the leader and Viper as second in command. Viper made friends with a kittypet named Clover, although conversing with kittypets was discouraged for fear of being caught by twolegs. Viper became mates with Puzzles. Years later, Viper became worried when Clover ceased to visit for a time. He went to check on him and found that his twolegs had disappeared and he had been taken to a shelter. Viper planned a raid on the shelter to rescue him with the help of his colony. After the raid, Clover had been rescued, but much to his dismay Clover said he hadn't needed rescuing. He explained that at the shelter another twoleg would have came and taken him. Clover joined the colony, but due to his soft lifestyle, he was unable to keep up. In the raid many cats had been captured, and soon after Viper was banished. A year later, he went back to make a formal apology and attempt to rejoin, but he discovered that Puzzles and her newborn kits had been killed in a fire. Dismayed, Viper left the twolegplace for good, hoping for a better life in the forest. Relations '''Sister: : Tinyheart :: (Living as of Divided) Mates: : Puzzles :: (Deceased) Sons: : Hawk :: (Deceased) : Snakefoot :: (Living as of (?)) Father-in-Law: : Tigerpelt :: (Living as of Divided) Brother-in-Law: : Flamecloud :: (Living as of Divided) Nephew: : Morningpelt :: (Living as of (?)) : Gallery Lineart by: therougecat Viperflame.jpg|Photograph Viperflame.png|Viperblaze :: Second design. Category:Cats Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) Category:Cats of Flameclan (Aquamarine1212)